Is the puzzler a mystery or a Mist Terry?
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Who is the Puzzler? Edward has asked himself that question for a while. But has he found out? The only thing wrong is ,well... truth hurts.
1. Chapter 1 Figured you out

Is the Puzzler a Mystery or a Mist Terry?

Edward walked along the street. He was bored and there was nothing to do. Life is one of the most boring riddles ever. he thought as he walked along the main street of the narrows.

"GET OFF ME YOU MORON!" yelled a girl down an ally.

Usually Edward would just ignore an incident like this, but he was bored , so he stopped and looked down the ally.

He spotted a thug holding a girl with green hair up against the wall.

"You little Joker supporting idiot!" yelled the thug.

The girl smiled. "Wrong villain my friend."

The thug growled and leaned in closer. "You're a peffetic waist of space!" he hissed.

The girl sighed. "Riddle me this: Who walks like an ape, talks like an ape and is an ape? Hint it's not me." said the girl an insane smile spread across her face.

Edward smirked he liked that riddle. It sounded like something he would say to a bully just before said bully would beat him up. Edward's eyes went wide. He looked up and saw the thug raising his fist.

Edward went to run but ,from out of nowhere, Puzzler jumped down and took the thug out.

Edward hid himself in the shadows and watched.

"How many times have I told you ,Enigma, not to go into the Narrows without your costume?" shouted Puzzler.

The girl ,Enigma, rolled her eyes. "Chill out Mom. I could of handled him. Besides I was on my way to see Whisper, we're going to the park later on."

"I'm sorry Enigma. It's just I worry about you. I sometimes forget that I have trained you." said Puzzler smiling.

Enigma laughed. "I know Mom. But it's nice to see you care." she said as she walked off.

Puzzler left soon after.

Edward was taken a back. He never even imagined Puzzler had a child, it made him feel almost guilty about having to kill her. Almost.

He walked away from the ally only to confronted by the Batman and knocked out.

When Edward woke up he was in the Asylum. He muted a few curses then he lay his head back down on the pillow.

"Back again Edward?" asked Mist as she stood on the other side of the glass.

Edward sighed. "What does it look like."

Mist laughed.

"Hey Mom!" came a fermilour voice.

Edward looked up to see the green haired girl ,from this morning, come running up to Mist.

"Enigma? What are you doing here, I thought you were meeting your friend in the park?" asked Mist.

Enigma looked at the floor. "Yeah I was but he got caught with something." she said.

"Oh I'm sorry Enigma." said Mist.

Enigma looked up and smiled. "Thanks Mum. But look on the bright side. I can spend the evening with you once you've finished your shift."

Mist smiled. "I'd like that very much Enigma."

"Great see you tonight." said Enigma as she left.

Mist smiled and turned back to Edward.

Edward was looking at the floor.

"Edward are you okay?" asked Mist, but Edward didn't respond. He rolled over on his side and Mist left.

So many questions were running through his head. Why had the girl called both Mist and Puzzler Mom? It didn't make sense. Unless…. No Mist wouldn't she's too nice. Edward bit his lip. But if she was…. Then everything made sense. How Puzzler knew so much about his past, why she was able to beat all his challenge's and why she was able to solve his riddles.

Edward sat up and pulled the picture of Mist from under his pillow. He stared at it before he grabbed a purple pen and drew on the picture. He gave Mist a purple mask and he coloured over the clip in her hair. Something was missing, ah yes Puzzler wears her hair over half her face.

Once Edward was finished he held the picture in front of him and stared at it in shock.

He wasn't looking at Mist any more, he was looking at Puzzler.

He felt his eyes begin to sting as Edward realised the horrid truth. Mist was Puzzler.

He heard footsteps down the corridor coming closer. Quickly Edward hid the picture and the pen as the guards came up to his cell, unlocked it and dragged him out.

Edward felt like he was in a daze as he was led down the corridor. He didn't speak, he didn't even struggle. He just walked.

The guards strapped him to his chair ,once they reached Mist's office, Mist was sitting at her seat and she smiled at Edward but he didn't return it. He just gave Mist a stern look.

The guards left the two puzzling rogues to stare at each other.

Finally Mist broke the silence. "Edward are you okay?" asked Mist.

"You're the Doctor, you tell me." hissed Edward.

Mist frowned. "I maybe a Doctor ,Edward, but I'm not a mind reader."

"Funny I thought that was a psychologist job?" Edward answered back.

"Okay that's it. Edward! What the heck is wrong!?" shouted Mist.

Edward glanced up at her. "Puzzler."

Mist blinked. "W-what?"

"Puzzler is a new villain. One who likes puzzles and riddles and conundrums like me and likes me a lot." said Edward. "I assume you've heard of her?"

"Yes Edward, I've heard of her. I've also heard that you don't like her very much."

"And I've also noticed that you get touchy whenever I talk about how much I hate her and how I want her wiped off the face of the earth." interrupted Edward.

Mist bit her lip and was silent so Edward carried on. "I mean it is a little strange that you get so angry about it, because you've never even met her….or have you?" Edward glared at Mist.

Mist shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I've never met her Edward."

"You know something else that's strange? She knows so much about my past that she might as well of been there, then I began to realise she had. She'd always been there."

Mist swallowed and bit her lip. "I-I don't know what you mean Edward?"

"Oh, I think you do." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear but not for the guards ,as they came in and unstrapped Edward from his seat.

Before the guards knew what had happened Edward had pushed one into the wall, pushed the other one into the chair and strapped him to it. He then grabbed the guards batton and nocked the other guard out, then he walked up to Mist's desk. Mist was now standing and started backing away from Edward as he stalked towards her.

Mist no longer recognised the person in front of her. It wasn't timid little Edward Nashton who was walking towards her it was head strong and murderous Edward Nigma.

He backed her into a corner, dropping the batton, he placed his hands on the wall either side of Mist trapping her in.

Mist stared at Edward in terror. The calmness had gone in his eyes, instead pure insanity glistened in them as well as anger and hatred.

"Misty, Misty, Misty." said Edward shaking his head. "What ever have you done. I really can't believe I trusted you."

Mist stared at Edward tears streaming down her face. Edward smiled. "Your fake tears won't earn you my pity, you see I lost the ability to pity a long time ago." he hissed.

Mist stared into Edwards eyes the insanity still there. "Ed-Edward…. I-I-I've…."

"Oh I know you've sounded the silent alarm Mist." he smiled cruely.

Mist stared at could hear the sound of running feet in the back ground.

Edward glanced up in the direction of the sound. "They're getting quicker." he mused. "Perhaps the riot Joker started has taught them a lesson?" he looked back at Mist and gave an insane grin. "Before I get dragged back to my cell, I have one last question for you ,Mist."

Mist stared at him as she heard the footsteps getting louder and louder.

Edward didn't seem to care. "Question:" he finally said. "Is the Puzzler a mystery…." he paused and leaned in closer towards Mist and hissed out his last sentence with venom dripping off every word. "….or a Mist Terry?"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2 Friends become enemies

Friends become enemies.

22 Years ago.

"Come on Erin it's safe, don't worry!" cried a ten year old Edward ,what was then, Nashton, as he stood at the end of a branch, that was over a river.

His little sister Erin watched from the floor shaking her head. "No, Edward, I don't want to." she shouted back.

Mist Terry was ten years old too. She was walking home from school when she saw the brother and sister arguing.

She smiled and stood there watching them.

Just then there was a snapping sound coming from the branch Edward was standing on. His eyes went wide as he stared at the branch, as it slowly began to give way. He went to move when the branch snapped. He fell into the water and smacked his head on a rock, sending him unconscious.

Erin screamed and Mist did the same.

Suddenly old memories began to surface in Mist's mind, memories about her sister…

Mist dropped her bag, ran towards the river bank and dived into it.

Erin stared at the water, watching for any sighn of movement.

Then Mist surfaced holding Edward in her arms. Erin squeld with relief and joy as Mist reached the bank, dragging Edward out with her.

Erin ran to her brother, who was coughing and spluttering.

Edward turned to Erin, who gave him a hug, which he returned.

Mist smiled and began walking off.

Edward saw her and realised she was the person who had saved him.

"Hey!" he shouted as he got up and ran up to her.

Mist stopped and turned around smiling. "Yes?"

Edward smiled at her and said. "Thanks for saving me."

Mist smiled. "Not a problem."

Edward grinned. "Riddle me this: What belongs to you, but people use it more then you?"

"Your name." answered Mist smiling. "And in answer to your question my name is Mist." she said as she held her hand out for a shake. "Mist Terry, if you want to be proper."

Edward smiled. "Edward Nashton." he said as he took her hand. "And this is my sister Erin." he said as he gestured at Erin.

Mist smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Riddle me this: What goes up but never comes down?" asked Edward smiling.

"Your age. I'm ten, if that's what you were asking?" said Mist grinning.

Edward grinned too. It was nice to have someone to talk to who was able to answer his riddles. He liked her name too.

"Riddle me this: What begins with the letter 'T' ,ends with the letter 'T' and has 'T' within it?" asked Mist.

Edward smiled. "A teapot and yes we would love some tea."

The three of them began to walk down the lane, telling each other riddles and getting to know each other.

Mist smiled and turned to them and said. "I think we're going to be friends forever."

Present day.

_'I think we are going to be friends forever.'_

The words echoed around Mist's head as she stared into Edwards calculating blue eyes.

He was trying to intimidate her. Trying to.

Mist took a deep breath. She had played the helpless Doctor for too long and Edward was starting to forget who he was talking to.

Mist smiled at Edward and said. "Well, riddle me this, Eddie. What's purple and green and about to become red all over?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "The guards aren't here yet and besides they won't be able to beat me up because I'll be gone by the time they get here."

Mist smiled. "Who said anything about the guards?"

Edward's eyes went wide. He tried to back away from Mist but she was already picking the baton up.

She swung it down and smacked it across his head.

Edward cried out and fell to the floor clutching his head.

Mist's smile turned evil and insane. "Riddle me this: Who always won our play fights? Hint it wasn't you."

Back then.

"Owww! Okay, okay, okay Mist I give in, just let go of my arm before it turns gang green." cried Edward as Mist pinned him down on the floor holding his arm behind his back in an uncoftable position.

Mist laughed. "Edward you've gotta' learn how to protect yourself better. I mean what happens if you're about to get mugged? What will you do then?"

"I'll go to the nearest pay phone and call you." said Edward as he got up off the floor.

Mist started laughing. "Edward. You are ridiculous sometimes." she said still laughing.

Edward smiled, then his sister came running into the room. "Edward Dad's home!" she yelled in a whisper.

Mist grabbed her stuff as Edward opened the window to let her out.

"I hate leaving you here." said Mist as the tears began to seep into her eyes. "It's not fair that someone as brilliant as you has to live with someone so idiotic as him."

"I could say the same about you though couldn't I?" said Edward as he helped Mist out.

"But-"

"Mist it's fine. Just go." said Edward.

"Why?" protested Mist.

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder. "Because I don't want some one as brilliant as you to have to see me get beaten up by someone as idiotic as him."

Mist bit her lip and hugged him. "Just promos me you'll be alright." she whispered.

Edward pulled away from her and gave a weak smile. "Don't make me make promises I can't keep Mist."

Edward looked back at the door. "Just promos me you'll never hurt me or leave me." he said.

Mist swallowed. "Don't make me make promises I can't keep Edward."

Present day.

_'Promos me you'll never hurt me or leave me.'_

_'Don't make me make promises I can't keep Edward.'_

Edward felt tears streaking down his face. He thought Mist was just joking when she said that, all those years ago. Now though, as he sat in solitary, he could see she wasn't joking at all.

Edward hated solitary. Unfortunately Mist knew that. So as a punishment for pushing to hard, she had him put in solitary.

He'd pushed hard, Mist had pushed back harder. Well, if that's how she wants to play-

"Hello Edward. Enjoying solitary?" asked Mist in a sickly sweet voice.

Let the games begin.

Edward scowled at her. "Loving it." he said in a sarcastic voice.

Mist sighed. "I never wanted it to end up like this." she said. "But you gave me no choice."

"There's always a choice." hissed Edward.

"You sound just like him." snapped Mist.

"Like who?" Edward snapped back.

"Like Batman."

Edward glared at her. "How dare you!" he shouted. "How dare you say I'm like him!"

Mist narrowed her eyes. "Would you of rather I said 'like father like son?" she hissed.

That shut him up.

Mist smiled. "Didn't think you would." she went to walk away when Edward cried after her.

"What was the point Mist?"

Mist walked back to the door.

Edward continued. "What was the point in becoming the 'Puzzler'? Why did you do it?"

"Why did you become the 'Riddler'?" Mist retorted.

"You know why." Edward snapped.

"Then I'm surprised you don't know why I became the Puzzler." said Mist.

"You're playing a dangerous game Mist." said Edward in a dark voice.

Mist nodded. "I know. But Edward, the dangerous games are the ones that are the most fun."

"Not this one Mist." said Edward. "Things haven't changed between us. We started this game as enemies, we'll finish it as enemies."

Mist smiled. "I thought you would say that. I look forward to our game Edward."

"I know you have a daughter Mist. I know where she goes to school and I know where you live." Mist stared at him. Edward smiled. He knew he had her now. "So tell me, do you really want to play this game?"

"Yes and I'm afraid to say, you'll lose." said Mist sternly.

Edward laughed. "We'll see about that." he said in a dark whisper.

"You do realise ,don't you Edward, that the only time one of us is going to win ,is when the other is sitting in the morgue?" said Mist.

Edward nodded his head. "I had anticipated that was how it was going to end. I look forward to playing the game and I am generouly sorry that I'm going to have to kill you and waist a brilliant mind like yours. Had you of told me at the begging who you were, I might have considered a partnership."

Mist sighed. "It is a pity we'll never get to find out how that would of worked out."

"It is really, isn't it?" said Edward.

"Good bye Edward and good luck, you're gonna' need it." said Mist.

"I believe you were saying that to yourself ,my dear, because you of all people should know I don't need luck." said Edward.

Mist smiled. "Don't go breaking any mirrors ,Edward, because in this game," Mist walked up to the door and glared inside at him. "You're going to need all the luck you can get!" she said in a venomas tone of voice.

Edward smiled and looked up at Mist. "Like I said 'my dear," Edward walked up to the door and glared at Mist. "You're talking to yourself."

20 Years ago.

"You're talking to yourself again Mist." said Edward as they sat underneath a tree.

Mist glanced at him. "Sorry Ed' I was just thinking, that's all."

Edward smiled. "Be careful. People start hearing you talking to yourself they might think you've gone mad."

"And if people knew about your puzzle and riddle interest, they might think you've become obsessed." retorted Mist. "Which is ,in case you didn't know, a mental problem."she said smiling.

Edward glared at her. "I don't have a mental problem. My mind is perfect. Besides you're the one that's most likely gonna' end up in a mental home or insane asylum, not me."

Mist raised an eyebrow. "What ever helps you cope." she said smiling.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're too cocky for your own good sometimes." he said.

Mist smiled. "That I am. But not half as cocky as you."

"I'm sure that pride is a sin." said Edward smirking.

"It is, but what does it matter to me. I'm not religious." said Mist raising an eyebrow at him.

Edward raised his eyebrow now. "If you're not religious, then why do you always weir a cross?" he asked.

Mist looked at the small silver cross around her neck. "It was my sisters, she knew I wanted one, so she gave it to me as a birthday present. She said it had protected her for a long time and now it needed to protect me. A few weeks after that, she fell in the river." said Mist as she looked away at the ground.

Edward sighed. He knew about Mist's little sister. He knew how she had died.

"You know what's ironic?" said Mist smiling. "The place where she fell, was the place where she hid when we were playing hide and seek. It was the exact same place where I was going to hide." Mist started crying. "I let her hide there because she was moaning about how I always got the best hiding places. So I let her hide there. I killed my sister!" Mist broke down then.

Edward gently placed an arm around Mist's shoulder and Mist snuggled up to him.

"You didn't kill your sister Mist. It was just an accident. It could of happened to any one."

"You really think that?" asked Mist.

Edward smiled. "I know that."

Present day.

Mist was wearing her Puzzler costume as she sat in the church, holding the little silver cross in her hand.

"Are you okay ,child."

Mist smiled to herself and slowly looked up. "For give me Father, for I have sinned."

The Father stared at her and slowly sat down opposite her. "I have sinned very badly." Mist continued.

"What have you done ,child." asked the Father.

"I have done some terrible things, as you've probably heard, but the worst thing I've done was lie to a friend. A very dear friend." Mist looked at her cross in her hand.

"Who is this friend, you think you have wronged?" asked the Father.

"Edward Nigma, but you will probably know him as the Riddler. I have wronged him and he is so upset, well, upset is an understatement. I have angered him so badly and he has ,intern, angered me to the point we are now on a suicide course." said Mist with a sigh.

"Have you tried apologising to him?" asked the Father.

Mist sighed again. "It would not work, even if I did. Once his mind is made up there's no changing it."

"You love him don't you?" said the Father.

"Love is a strong word." Mist replied.

"But it is the true one. You love him and now you feel like you have to kill him." said the Father.

Mist smiled, stood up and put her cross away. "You might want to consider going in to phycology you'd be very good at it."

"Child, it is not wise to kill the person you love." said the Father.

Mist nodded and started walking down the ilel.

"Child."

"Yes Father?"

"You are still going to go through with it aren't you?"

"Yes Father I am."

"And there is nothing I can say or do, to change your mind?"

"No Father there isn't."

"Then listen, if not to me but to your heart."

Mist turned around and stared at the Father. "The heart is mixed with emotions, there for it is not reliable. But the mind is calculating, so there for reliable."

"So you will listen to your mind?" said the Father.

"Yes I will." replied Mist.

"Well, it is your choice not mine. But at least try to listen to your heart ocasionly, it might do you some good."

Mist nodded her head. "I will try Father, thank you for your guidance." with that Mist walked out of the church.

It was raining out side, tipping it down to be precise.

Mist stared at the floor, which was starting to have puddles form on it.

She held a plain brown overcoat in her arms. With a sigh she put it on and pulled the collar around her face.

Then she started walking to the Iceberg Lounge.

As she was walking, she couldn't help but realise that this night reminded her of one all those years ago…

Back then.

Mist was sixteen now. It was late and the weather was horrible.

As she walked past a dark ally she heard some one call her name.

She froze and looked down the ally. "H-hello?" she whispered.

"M-Mist it's me….E-Edward." said the voice.

Mist began cautiously walking toward the voice. "Edward?…Are you alright?" she asked.

She was answered by a violent coughing fit. "Does that answer your question?" said Edward as he stumbled out of the ally.

Mist had to hold back tears. Edward's face was a mess, he was ghostly pale and his eyes were slightly blood shot. Mist ran up to Edward and caught him before he hit the floor. She put his arm around her shoulder and began walking back to her house.

When they got there Mist set Edward down on her bed in her room, then rushed off to get some bandages and other medical things she had. She asked her Dad to make them some hot chocolate, which he went and did while she saw to Edward.

She wet the flannel and gently applied it to Edward's face, but he flinched.

Mist put her hand on his arm. "Edward it's okay, it's just me." she said in a gental voice.

"I know, it's just a habit I have." said Edward.

Mist gave a weak smile and went back to cleaning his wounds.

When Mist was finished ,her Dad came up with the hot chocolate's.

Edward lent back on the bed and drank the hot chocolate.

Mist smiled and said. "You can sleep up here Edward, I'll sleep on the couch."

Edward looked up at her. "Are you sure? Because I can go home and-"

"No Edward, you're not going home tonight, you need to rest and I'll be fine." said Mist as she walked to the door. She turned around and smiled. "Good night Edward sweet dreams." And with that she left and went down stairs.

As she stood in the living room she watched the rain outside.

Mist could hear her Mother having one of her episodes and she could also hear her Father trying to calm her down.

Mist sighed and looked at the rest of her hot chocolate and sighed. "What did me and Edward do wrong to deserve this?"

Now.

_'What did me and Edward do to deserve this?'_

Mist sighed and looked at her sixth shot she had ordered ,as the last bit and words of the memorie faded out of her mind.

She sat in her dripping wet coat at the bar in the Iceberg Lounge, thinking about recent and past events.

"Well, this is the last place I'd expect to see you, but when I think about recent events, I can't say I'm surprised." said Jester as she sat next to Mist. "How many?" asked Jester smiling.

Mist turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever stop smiling?" she asked.

"Occasionly, but it is very rare. Now ,how many?" Jester asked again.

Mist sighed. "This is my sixth."

Jester turned to Mist a stern look on her face. "Ya' know, drinking yourself silly isn't going to fix anything or help any one. It most certainly won't help you any way."

Mist smiled. "It'll help me forget." she said.

Jester shook her head. "Alchoal doesn't help you forget, it only clouds it."

Mist glanced at Jester. "What are you doing here any way?" she asked as she downed her shot.

"I came to tell you that the war you and Edward are going to start between yourselfs, no matter what you do, other villains are going to get involved." said Jester.

Mist sighed. "I know. That's why I'm going to try and keep it a low profile."

"People will still find out." said Jester. "You won't be able to keep something like this a secret for long."

"I don't care as long as it's not me sitting on that slab in the morgue at the end. I'll be happy." said Mist.

"Is that the truth?" asked Jester.

Mist smiled and turned to her. "To be honest. I really don't know."

Jester shook her head. "This game you've started Mist, you're not going to win."

"I am going to win, because I know Edward better then anyone-"

"And he knows you better then anyone." said Jester.

"Who's side are you going to be on?" asked Mist.

Jester sighed. "I'm staying out of the way ,Mist, I'm going to hand my self in ,get locked up at Arkham and stay out of the way."

"Not a bad idea." said Mist as she got up to leave.

"Have you got any men Mist?" asked Jester.

Mist turned around a little bit confused. "Yes why?"

Jester smiled. "There's a storm coming your way Mist. You and your men better batter down the hatches, because when it hits. When Edward hits. You're gonna' wonder how you could ever have underestimated him."

Mist stared at the insane child. Then she left and began walking home ,in the rain.

15 Years ago.

"What did the tests say Erin?" asked Mist.

Erin bit her lip. "Mist ,this may come as a shock but….the tests came back positive. You're pregnant."

Mist looked at the floor. "That's what I feared."

Erin walked up to her. "Dare I ask who the Father is?" she asked.

Mist sighed. "Who do you think?"

Erin put a hand on Mist's shoulder. "Are you going to tell him?"

Mist shook her head. "No. It's best he didn't know. It would just complicate things."

Erin nodded her head. "He's worried about you." she said.

Mist looked up at her. Erin continued. "He's very worried about you. You see he knows you've been going to the hospital a lot for tests. But he doesn't know about what."

Mist smiled. "At least he cares."

Erin and Mist walked down the corridor. "What will you tell your Father?" asked Erin.

Mist sighed and looked at her. "To be honest. I don't know."

Erin took hold of Mist's arm. "When you do tell Edward. What will you do?"

Mist pulled her arm out of Erin's grasp. "I said I wasn't going to tell him." she said sternly.

Erin grabbed her arm again. "When will you tell him?"

Present day.

'_When will you tell him?'_

Mist bit her lip as the words went round her head. Now, she thought.

She walked down the ally towards the asylum. Then that walk turned into a jog, then a run and then a full sprint.

As she ran she buttoned up her coat to hide her costume. She pulled her mask off her face and slipped it in her pocket.

She ran into the asylum, ignoring the stairing faces as she ran to solitary.

When she reached it Edward was picking the lock on his door. He spotted her and that only made him pick the lock quicker.

When he managed to pick it Mist had reached the door. She looked worried…. scared even.

"Edward I have something I need to tell you." she said.

Edward smiled. "Funny I have something I need to tell you too." then he slamed the door into Mist and pushed her against the wall. "It's that you really need to get new locks on those doors." said Edward as he pinned Mist against the wall.

Mist glared at him and started struggling. "Let me go!" she shouted.

Edward shook his head. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked in a sweet voice.

Mist sighed and held her head down. "You know my daughter?" she said.

Edward nodded his head. "Yes Enigma, I know of her. I've never met her. I've only seen your daughter."

Mist swallowed. "Actualy she's our daughter." said Mist as she looked up at Edward. "You're Enigma's Father, Edward."

Edward let go of Mist and started backing away. "W-what?" he said as he backed away.

Mist swallowed. "You're her Father." she said.

Edward stared at her in compleat shock.

"I just thought I'd tell you." said Mist as she started walking away.

"How old is she?" asked Edward.

"She's 15." said Mist.

Edward blinked. "That means you were only 18 when you had her!" he cried.

Mist nodded. "I just thought you'd like to know you have a daughter." and with that she left.

15 years ago.

"I can't believe he's left." whimpered Erin.

Mist sat on the ground next to her and she put an arm around Erin's shoulder.

"I mean, he talked about leaving, but I never thought he would leave."

Mist sighed. "I guess, he just needed to get away." she said.

Erin nodded her head. "Yeah you're right but that doesn't mean I can't worry about him." snapped Erin.

Mist blinked. "I never said you couldn't-"

"You think that just because he's the father of your child, you are the only one that has a right to miss him!" shouted Erin.

"Erin calm down. You're experiencing a phycologicla stress related break down-"

"Don't profile me Mist!" snapped Erin.

"I wasn't- I mean I didn't mean to." said Mist.

"I don't care you still were." shouted Erin.

"I know, I can't help it sometimes." said Mist.

Present day.

Edward sat in his office starring at his attack plan against Mist.

He had sent some of his men to blow up a weapons storage unit, that belonged to her.

It was quite close so he would be able to hear it.

BOOM!

Edward smiled. The game had begun.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3 Has the puzzle ended?

Puzzle has ended before it began.

Edward stood proud as we watched the news. His and Mist's war had been going on for a while now.

No one knew Mist was Puzzler still. Which meant she still had a job, so she didn't have a lot of time to plan attacks and she was loosing.

He watched the stupid reporter, Vicki Vale, rambling on about the fires and murders they had caused from their ragging battle.

Edward grinned as his phone rang, that meant the little attack he had ordered his men to do was finished and they were telling him what had happened.

"Have you got good news for me?" asked Edward smiling.

"Sorry, Eddie, but they haven't. Actually, they won't be giving any news, they'll be making it instead." said Mist with a firm smile on her face.

"Mist?! What but how?" was all Edward could say.

"You got lucky with your other hits Edward and now your luck's ran out. I'm going to win this war and there is nothing you can do about it." said Mist.

"We'll see about that." hissed Edward as he hung up the phone.

Edward was seething. "Conundrum!" he shouted.

Conundrum came running into the room. "Y-yes Uncle?"

"Get a group of men and head to Mist's apartment." said Edward.

"Okay Uncle. But why?" asked Conundrum.

"I want you to kidnap my daughter." said Edward.

"Okay but I still don't see why-"

"Conundrum, have you ever heard the saying 'A mother will do anything to protect her daughter?'" asked Edward grinning.

Conundrum got what he was up to now and smiled. "I get it Uncle. It's a brilliant idea. I'll go and get her now."

And with that she left.

Meanwhile, Enigma was taking the train home alone, with no one else on the train, like she usually did, when it stopped and the lights went out.

She stood there in silence and took her phone out of her pocket. She tried to call her mum but it said in big red letters, 'NO RECEPTION'. Enigma muttered a few curses under her breath and went to put her phone away, when a hand shot around her waist.

Enigma screamed and tried to get out of the persons grip, only to have a cloth covered in chloroform pressed to her face.

She struggled a little bit longer, before she began to feel drowssy and the person removed the cloth and leaned her back in their arms, so she was looking at them.

Enigma stared at the man in front of her, because it was her Father. "Dad?" she whispered, but she was starting to go under.

Edward smiled at his daughter. "Sleep my little Enigma. Close your eyes and sleep deep." he whispered stroking her hair.

Enigma tried to say something but her eyes started to flutter shut and the last thing she saw, before the blackness, was her Father staring at her with an evil and cunning smile on his face.

Meanwhile at Mist's apartment Conundrum and the men were pacing around the house.

"I don't get it she was surposed to be here hours ago." muttered Conundrum.

Just then Mist burst through the door and began to take out Conundrum's men.

Mist finally managed to take them all out, apart from Conundrum, who stood there in silence.

"Where is my daughter?!" demanded Mist.

"I was about to ask you the same question. I was surposed to kidnap her but she never came home." said Conundrum.

Mist ran a hand through her hair. "You idiot. Your Uncle set you up, so I would be buissy taking you out and while he took her."

Conundrum blinked. "No he didn't. He wouldn't do that!" she yelled.

"Then explain to me ,why your here and my daughter isn't if you were the one that was meant to kidnap her?" asked Mist folding her arms.

"I-I…" Conundrum stared at the floor. "That…that double crossing son of a. I'm going to kill him!"

Mist jumped at Conundrum and slammed her against the wall. "I'm the one that's going to kill him. Not you." and with that she knocked Conundrum out ,changed into her costume and went out into the city.

"You wanted a war Edward? You've got one!" shouted Mist.

Enigma groaned as she came to. Her head felt like a giant hammer was constantly pounding it.

"Where am I?" muttered Enigma.

"You're at my hideout." said a voice.

Enigma looked around the room. "W-who said that? Where are you?!" then the memories began to come back.

Enigma went pale. "D-Dad? Why have you kidnaped me?" she asked.

Edward chuckled. "My dear. I know you and you are my daughter, so I would hardly call it kidnaping would you?"

"You took me against my will. I don't care if you're my Dad. I count that as kidnapping." hissed Enigma. "Now where are you?"

"Where you least expect me to be." replied Edward.

Enigma rolled her eyes. "In the corner." she said as she looked around he room.

Edward smiled as he stepped out in to the light. "Indeed. You are quite smart." he said.

"Well, I am your daughter, aren't I?" Enigma snapped back.

Edward nodded his head. "True and I would except nothing else then a daughter with brains."

"Why did you take me?" Enigma asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Because, my little Enigma, I am angry at your mother and I wanted her to pay. After all a mother will do anything to protect her daughter. So I'll use you as bait and set a trap for your mother. She will die and I will win!" said Edward a evil smile spreading on his face.

Enigma looked at the floor. "Are you sure, this is what you want? Do you want to kill my Mother? Truly, do you?"

"Yes of course I do!" Edward shouted. "I want her dead. I want her rotting in the ground!"

Enigma started crying. "I wish you weren't my Dad! I wish my Mum wasn't my Mum! I hate you!" she shouted.

Edward stared at her.

"Why couldn't we just be a family? Why couldn't we just be together? We didn't have to be a normal family, if we were a family, then I would be happy. Why couldn't we just be a family?" whispered Enigma.

She looked up at her Father. "Why? Why can't we be a family?"

And for the first time in his life, Edward didn't have an answer.

Hours later, Mist had managed to locate where Edward was hiding, by interrogating as many of his men as she could find.

She broke in and ran down the corridors. Finally she came to a door. She pushed it open and walked inside.

Edward held Enigma in front of him and smiled at Mist.

"Let her go Edward. This is between you and me. Enigma doesn't have to be apart of this." said Mist.

"Mum." whimpered Enigma.

"Shush sweetie. It's going to alright." said Mist smiling.

"But Mum it's a trap." cried Enigma.

Mist smiled. "I know it is, sweet heart. That's why I brought you this!" cried Mist as she tossed Enigma a gun.

Enigma caught it and began to shoot Edward's men.

Edward threw her to the floor.

Mist saw her chance and jumped at Edward knocking him to the floor.

"Enigma are you okay?" asked Mist as she watched Edward run off.

"I'm fine mum. Go and get." said Enigma.

Mist nodded and started running after Edward.

It was tipping it down, but Mist was able to still see Edward and follow him.

He was running through the ally's trying to get away.

He finally ran to the bridge.

Mist had a clear shot of him, so she shot him in the leg.

Edward cried out as he fell to the floor, clutching his leg and crying out in pain on the floor.

Mist slowly walked over to him. "I never wanted it to be like this Edward. Why can't you see that?"

Edward crawled over to the edge of the bridge and lifted himself up. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" he asked.

Mist sighed. "Because I don't want to." she said.

Edward looked at her. "Why?"

"Because, as much as I hate you, I still…." she couldn't say it.

Edward stared at her.

"Well, isn't this romantic?"

Edward and Mist turned to see Hush, standing on the bridge. "Just like a romantic movie, this lovely little scene is. But unfortunately, it's about to turn into a tragedy." he said with a cruel smile.

Aiming his gun at Edward he said with a cruel smirk. "Take a shot, we'll riddle you!"

Mist went wide eyed. "NO!" she shouted as she pushed Edward out of the way and got shot instead.

Edward turned around and stared at her, Mist looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

Then Hush fired a few more shots and Mist fell over the side and fell into the water bellow.

Edward went wide eyed. "No." he whispered. "NO! NO! Oh god Mist!" he shouted and crawled over to the bridge, pulled himself up and looked into the water.

"I'm not going to kill you, Edward. You're going to live in the knowledge that you killed your only friend." hissed Hush and with that he walked away.

Edward slipped to the floor and started to cry. Then he spotted Enigma walking up to him.

"Where's Mum?" she whispered.

Edward looked up at her and shook his head.

Enigma went wide eyed and started to cry. Slowly sinking to the floor next to Edward, who rapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down and calm himself down.

3 days later.

Edward was sitting in Arkham. He hadn't said a word since the day Mist died and it didn't look like he was going to any time soon.

Of course everyone knew who Mist was now and Enigma was put in Arkham because they found out she was Crossword.

Edward stared at the ceiling not doing anything when a guard came to his cell and said "Ya' got mail, Ya' sick idiot."

Edward slowly got up and took the letter without a word and sat down on the bed.

He opened it and began to read it.

_Edward._

_I know you might find this hard to believe but. _

_I know I'll do it in your style. _

_Riddle me this: My first _is_ Mist not fog. My second _is_ Terry not Tom._

_I hope you can work it out, but knowing you, you probably can._

_Please look after _our_ daughter._

_Love from: The Sphinx ? xxx_

Edward stared at the letter, with an expressionless look on his face. Then he started to smile, then he began to grin and slowly he began to laugh.

And somewhere in Gotham Sphinx was laughing with him.

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4 Riddle of the Sphinx

Riddle of the Sphinx.

It had now been 2 months since the incident with Mist Terry and everything was slowly going back to normal.

Edward was happier then ever and so was Enigma. No one knew why and when ever they asked them about it they would simply answer 'it's a riddle, genius, you figure it out.'

Jester sat in the reck room watching telly. She was board and the telly ,for some strange reason, seemed to be calling to her.

She sat there switching from channel to channel. Finally the news got her attention and she stopped her clicking and watched.

_'This is Vickie Vale, reporting live from the Gotham Museum. Last night a robbery took place here at midnight. The item stolen was the Heart of Enigma.'_ the picture changed to a green heart shaped stone with a question mark looking centre. Jester blinked. "Err, Eddie. Weren't you planning on stealing the Heart of Enigma?" she asked.

Edward looked up. "Yes why?"

"It's been stolen." said Jester.

"What?!" cried Edward.

"Come and see for yourself." said Jester pointing to the telly.

Edward came and sat next to her.

_'Police are stumped as to who stole the Heart of Enigma, the only clue they have is a riddle left at the scene.'_

Jester face palmed. Oh great another person to annoy Eddie. I just hope this one isn't somebody he knows.

_'The riddle that was left is this. What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at midday and three legs in the evening? from the Sphinx. Police don't know if this person is just a jewel thief or a new super criminal. _

_Police are asking anyone who might have seen something to come forward and give a statement. This is Vicky Vale, reporting.'_

Jester sighed. "Go on. I know you want to. Scream at the world for giving you another person that has stolen your fame and fortune."

Edward stared at Jester and started laughing.

Jester blinked. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Because I know who it is and so do you." said Edward grinning.

Jester blinked. "I do?"

"Yes little Jester, you do." said Edward as he slowly got up and walked away.

Later that day he got called to the interrogating room.

He slowly walked in with a big grin on his face. "Hello Comissioner. How have you been?"

Gordon glared at him. "Sit down, Nigma. We're here to ask you some questions."

Edward smiled. "I know you're there Batman. No point in hiding." he said as he sat down.

"What have you been up to Riddler?!" demanded Batman.

Edward smiled. "The usual stuff. You know what it's like in Arkham, Bats. Always working, no time to stop and catch your breath."

"The riddle Nigma. Who is the Sphinx and why has she chosen that riddle?!" asked Batman.

Edward rolled his eyes. "That riddle is the riddle of the Sphinx, Batman. I would've thought you would know that."

"Who is the Sphinx?" Batman asked.

"What makes you think I know who she is?" asked Edward grinnig.

"'She'? Why 'she' Nigma?" Batman asked as he walked up to Edward.

Edward shrugged. "It's not like it could be a man. The Sphinx is a woman, with a lions body and eagles wings."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "You know who it is."

"You said that with some confidence Batman. Are you sure I know who it is?" asked Edward grinning.

"You know who it is. How I know that is because you haven't gotten angry or frustrated about not knowing who the person is. Riddler, you know who it is!" snapped Riddler.

Edward sighed. "And lets say if I did know who it is, not saying I do or anything, but if I did. Why would I tell you?"

"It is in your best interest to tell us. Unless of course you want to end up in solitary." said Batman.

Edward went wide eyed. "Y-you can't do that! You don't have the authority to!"

"I do Nigma!" growled Batman. "Now, who is the Sphinx?"

Edward stared at him and smiled. "Alright, Batman, you win. I'll tell you who Sphinx is."

Batman looked shocked.

"Riddle me this: My first _is_ Mist not fog. My second _is_ Terry not Tom. Who am I?" Edward grinned. "Now run along home to the Bat-cave, or wherever it is you live, and solve it. Not that I am expecting you to be able to, but one can always hope."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "It can't be her. She's dead."

Edward chuckled. "Are you sure ,Dark Knight? I mean they never did find a body did they? Besides, even if Mist had been shot. She's a strong swimmer, so she wouldn't of drowned."

"Mist Terry? The Puzzler? But she's dead. It can't be her." cried Gordon.

Edward smiled. "Keep telling yourself that Comissioner, if it helps you sleep at night." Edward glenced up at Batman. "Because it is her, believe me."

Then the guards came and took Edward back to his cell.

He sat in the dark grinning. His grin got even bigger when her heard the lock on his cell door unlocked.

"Hello, my little Sphinx. I was wondering when you were coming." he said looking over at the silowet of a woman leaning up against the door way of his cell.

"I came as quick as I could. Did you like my little stunt? I know I did." said Sphinx.

"I loved it my dear. Especially the riddle. Nice touch by the way." he said as he stood up and slowly walked over to Sphinx. "How have you been Mist?"

"I've been okay. I'm sorry it tuck me so long to tell you I was alive, but I couldn't risk coming out in the open too soon." said Mist.

Edward chuckled. "As long as you're back, that's all that matters to me."

Mist smiled. "Edward, did you miss me?" she asked.

Edward frowned. "Of course I did, Mist. I missed you for a long time."

Mist smiled. "Okay, then. Let's get going, now we've got that out of the way."

Edward and Mist walked out and walked down the corridor.

"What about our sweet little daughter, Enigma? Have you got her?" asked Edward.

Mist smiled. "Yes Edward. I got her before you."

"What!?" shouted Edward.

"SSHHHH! We don't want the guards knowing you're out of your cell." snapped Mist.

"Sorry. But why would you get her before me?" asked Edward.

"Haven't you heard of 'Ladies first?'" asked Enigma as she walked out into the light.

"Of course I have. I am a gentleman after all." said Edward grinning.

Mist chuckled. "Okay, this way then." she said as she walked over to an air vent.

"You have got to be kidding me?" cried Edward and Enigma.

Mist rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do? Get a giant trumpet and start blowing it shouting 'the Riddler and Enigma are escaping, please try and stop us?'"

Edward and Enigma nodded.

Mist rolled her eyes. "You to are attention seeking. Come on. I want to do this as clean and as quietly as possible."

"Then you've failed already."

The three of them turned to see Batman.

He thew some Baterangs at them.

The group dodged them and turned to Batman ready to fight.

"What are you doing here Dark Knight!?" hissed Edward.

"I'm here to stop you Riddler!" hissed Batman.

"Oh and how exactly are you going to that?" asked Mist grinning. "I mean, there's three of us and only one of you."

"You're going to be locked up Mist! Locked up and punished for what you have done!" shouted Batman.

Mist glared at Batman. "I don't think so Dark Knight!" she cried as she jumped up in to the air doing a flip in the process. "And the name is Sphinx!"

T.B.C.


End file.
